pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DPA010: Serious Training on Iron Island!!
is the 5th and final chapter of Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!: Volume 2. Synopsis Hareta goes to Iron Island to train there. As he just arrives there, he meets B-2 and has a battle against him. While battling, Hareta is saved by Riley and his Lucario. Riley gives Hareta an egg and Hareta runs off to train and catch new Pokémon. He and Riley meet B-2 again and they battle again while Hareta's egg has hatched. Chapter Plot Hareta is on the boat on his way to Iron Island. As soon as he arrives there, he meets B-2 again and B-2 sends out his Graveler. To battle him, Hareta sends out his Piplup but B-2 uses his butt to send Piplup flying to Hareta. He then orders his Graveler to use Rollout on them but Hareta and Piplup are saved by a Lucario. Hareta has never seen a Pokémon like that and B-2 orders his Graveler to use Rock Slide. Lucario counters the attack with Close Combat with his eyes closed, impressing Hareta. B-2 and his Graveler runs off and a man walks to Hareta, saying that Lucario was sensing the rocks with his aura. The man introduces himself to be Riley and the Lucario that saved Hareta is his. Hareta introduces to the man and says that he is on Iron Island to train here. Riley suggests then that he should train without Piplup to make it himself more difficult and also gives him an egg. After receiving the egg, Hareta runs off into a cave with Riley following him. They are on their way in the cave when they encounter an Onix. Hareta wants to send out his Piplup but then reminds himself that he was going to train without Piplup. Onix attacks and Riley comments that Onix is acting weird and that he should send out his Piplup and keep the egg safe. Hareta refuses and decides to send out Misdreavus and orders it to use Astonish to flinch Onix. After Onix is flinched, Hareta sends out Shinx and orders it to use Bite. He then successfully catches Onix and the egg also hatched, revealing to be a Riolu egg. Riolu immediately goes into a battle against a Golbat but easily gets defeated. Hareta says to Riolu that he also needs to train like himself and goes off training with the rest of his Pokémon. After training B-2 appears again and his Drapion grabs Shinx with its tail. It then throws Shinx on the ground and Riley sends out his Lucario to help Shinx. Lucario is about to use Aura Sphere but it gets caught in Drapion's Fire Fang. Riolu is sad by Shinx's defeat and dashes off to Drapion to take revenge but gets attacked by Bite. Riolu is defeated and Hareta tries to cheer it up and says that both he and Riolu will never give up. Riolu stands up and uses Force Palm on Drapion, successfully hitting it. Drapion is paralyzed and Riley's Lucario uses Aura Sphere to help them out. Riolu gives the finishing blow and uses Quick Attack, knocking out Drapion, and B-2 runs away. Hareta thanks Shinx for pretending to have been knocked out to help Riolu and then it evolves into Luxio. After some time of training, Hareta returns to Canalave City, revealing his new team to Byron. Byron mentions that he became stronger but then an earthquake happens and Byron, Hareta, and Riley are shocked by the smoke that appears. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 2 chapters